Grissom's Happy Ending
by CathGilLove
Summary: Catherine and Gil need to talk. A little bit of a twist to the cut scene from Grissom's Divine Comedy


Title: Grissom's Happy Ending

Author: ANNE (the insane one)

Rating: CSI-3

Summary: Catherine and Gil need to talk. A little bit of a twist to cut scene from Grissom's Divine Comedy

Disclaimer: Characters et al belong to the people that make CSI.

1/1

* * *

Catherine fingered the photo of Gil and Sara. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Sara?"

Gil fidgeted. "I don't know, I just didn't."

"You're so different to who you were twenty – hell, even two years ago."

"Everyone changes, Catherine."

She put the photo down. "Apparently so."

Gil frowned slightly. "You came here to snoop to see if Sara was really gone, right? Well, what did you find out?"

"That you're looking forward to her return." She sighed. "And that I don't know who you are anymore."

Gil looked hurt for a moment but he reined his emotions in. He knew that he and Catherine were overdue for one of their long talks, but now was not the time. "Catherine…"

She waved a hand at him. "Go."

"Could you walk Hank for me?" He felt rotten asking it, particularly given the broken look on Catherine's face.

"Fine. Hank and I are becoming real close."

He wasn't sure whether that was a dig or not, but he nodded and left. She sighed and watched him go.

"Well Hank, I guess it's just you and me."

The dog just stared at her. Catherine stared back for a moment and fingered the key to Gil's apartment in her pocket. He wouldn't be back for a while, and although she didn't want to upset him, she needed to understand what had made him change.

"Well, you're not going to tell on me," she muttered to the dog, as she peered around the apartment.

So far she'd exhausted the kitchen, his closet and his main room. Her eyes zeroed in on his study. She smiled.

Catherine had always loved his study. He'd decorated it with libraries from grand old houses in mind, and she knew it was his sanctuary. She'd only been in there a few times – he'd always said it was his stuffy old room, and she'd respected that it was his private place.

A pang spiked in her gut as she wondered if Sara was often in here. She pushed the thought away – Catherine realised there was no point dwelling on it. What she wanted most had disappeared – and she wanted to try and bring it back.

"So, Hank. Any chance you've got bloodhound in you?"

He pricked an ear at her and she smiled, rubbing his head. "I'm glad Gil kept you around. Don't tell him I said so, but I think you're good for him."

Catherine surveyed the room, wondering where on earth Gil kept all his secrets. The desk was too obvious – and Gil was anything but. She gazed over his bookshelves, not seeing much but a few bug books.

She made a mental note to help him find something new to read.

Her eyes caught something on top of one of the shelves and she grabbed a chair to get up and reach it. Once she had it down, she went over to the couch and curled up with the box.

Nestled on top of everything else was a photo of her and Grissom. It had been taken the night of Ecklie's promotion, when Grissom had weaselled out of his speech. This shot had been captured before then, but after she'd helped him with his tie.

She remembered how warm his body had been and how he had pressed back against her when she was fixing his tie. There had been something then – something tangible enough that she'd felt the most irrational burst of jealousy when Sofia Curtis had flirted with Gil.

That all seemed so long ago now. Sofia was gone, having moved to a nearby PD when her relationship with Jim Brass became public. Ecklie was still the assistant director – and still relished his position of power.

Catherine fingered the photo for a moment. Was it really possible that even during those playful times with Gil that he had been with Sara? Tears pricked at her eyes and she angrily wiped them away. Placing the photo down, she continued to look through the box.

There were other pictures of the two of them, playful, posed, just together. There were newspaper clippings too – including one of her saving Gil's life before Syd Goggle could kill him. She wondered what would have happened if Holly Gribbs hadn't been killed. Would things still be the same?

There were school pictures of Lindsey that she'd given him over the years, birthday cards that she'd given him and pictures Lindsey had drawn.

Catherine lifted out a pressed flower and her heart froze. Gil had worn it in his buttonhole at her wedding to Eddie. It had just been a quickie wedding, but Gil had been determined to make it special to her – and he'd turned up in a suit with the flower in the buttonhole.

On hindsight, she knew that marrying Eddie had been a bad idea. She probably should have known it when Gil turned up to her wedding. And while her feelings for Eddie had gone, she would always, always be grateful to him for Lindsey.

Then again, she thought as she absently stroked the flower, Lindsey could have been Gil's.

Finally, she put her hand back in the box and her fingers found something metal. In her heart she knew what it was – in her head, she couldn't believe he'd kept it all these years.

Catherine pulled out the friendship ring that she had given Gil so long ago. On the inside were the engraved words – G & C forever.

After everything – Eddie, Sara – he'd kept it.

Still in shock, she placed everything back in the box and put it back on the shelf. She looked at Hank.

"Well. We better give you a walk, hadn't we?"

* * *

Gil got back to his apartment feeling drained and confused. He patted Hank absently and took his things into the study.

And sniffed.

She normally didn't wear perfume, but when she did, he knew what she wore. He should, considering that he'd bought it for her.

Catherine had been in his study. This both worried and intrigued him.

He glanced at Hank who had followed him in. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me what she was doing in here, are you?" Hank just stared back at his master and Gil smirked. "Yeah, she's got you wrapped around her little finger too, huh?"

Gil's eyes vaguely scanned the room, and he zeroed in on his Catherine box. "Oh god. Tell me she didn't…"

He walked over and picked up the box, opening it quickly. Sure enough, the ring sat on top. An oversight or a hint?

Gil rubbed his forehead. He was pretty sure his cold was getting worse.

* * *

Catherine picked up the phone and put it down. Then she picked it up again and dialled Gil's number. Then she put it down again.

What was the matter with her? She was a grown woman. A mother. She had a degree. Why was making a phone call to Gil Grissom so intimidating to her?

Because – and she hated herself for it – she was still in love with him. Even after everything they'd been through she still loved him.

God, the man was infuriating!

With the anger driving her, she dialled up his number and held onto the phone, willing him to answer it so she could give him a piece of her mind.

"I swear if you don't answer this, I'm driving right over there to…"

"Catherine?"

She froze. "Hi…uh, Gil. How are you?"

"I can smell your perfume in my study."

"I…oh." He was completely disarming her and ruining her train of thought.

"I think you should come over, Catherine. We need to talk."

"Do we really have something to talk about?"

"You said you don't know me anymore. I disagree. I think you know me very well. Just like I know you very well."

Catherine felt the anger bubbling up inside her again. "You think you know me?"

Gil sighed. "I'll be here waiting." He put the phone down, hoping that her anger would bring her to him.

* * *

He did know her well. At least, he knew her anger well. Within fifteen minutes an infuriated Catherine Willows stood on his doorstep, staring at him.

Gil held the door open. "Would you like to come in?"

She walked in and folded her arms, staring at him. Then she noticed the glint of metal on his finger. He was wearing the ring.

"Did you find everything you needed in my study, or can I help you with more?"

Her eyes narrowed and she gestured towards the ring. "I'm surprised you kept it."

"Of course I kept it. You gave it to me."

She sighed. "What do you want from me, Grissom?"

"I want us. I want to understand where we went wrong. I want to fix it."

"Don't you think this conversation is a little inappropriate right now? Considering your girlfriend has just gone off to find herself?"

"Catherine."

"What, Gil? What? What do you want me to say?"

"I want to know what it is you're hiding from me!"

"You're one to talk. I thought we were best friends – I thought I knew you."

"You do know me!"

"I did. But I shouldn't be surprised, considering I've barely spent two minutes in your company for what, 2 years?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I've never wanted to hurt you. You have to know that."

"I wanted something, anything from you. Even just an acknowledgment that you'd noticed me…"

"I've always noticed you, Catherine."

"But you never did anything about it! Never once, not in all these years."

"You want me to do something about it?"

"Yes! For once in your life stop being scared and stop hiding behind your bugs and your paperwork. For once in your life take charge and do something about it!"

"Fine! I'll do something about it."

Gil's arms went around her waist in a flash and soon she was flush with him. Then his lips crashed down on hers and Catherine lost the ability to think. Despite her anger with him, all she could think about was his lips on hers, the way his body was pressed against hers.

He deepened the kiss, still holding her tight against him. Catherine moaned into the kiss, pressing her body against his.

She felt like she was on fire, and she could feel her resolve crumbling. She needed to feel him, touch him. She wanted to feel him touching her. She wanted it intensely.

She needed to stop this.

"Gil. Gil…wait…"

Gil looked down at her, breathing heavily. "I thought this was what you wanted."

"It is…it was. But I want it too much."

He stared blankly at her. As usual, he had no idea what she was talking about.

Catherine ran her tongue across her lips, savouring the taste of him. "Gil, less than six months ago you were planning a life with Sara. You still have a picture of her on your fridge."

"Yes," Gil replied.

She rolled her eyes. "God, you're infuriating."

"What do you want from me, Catherine? You asked me to take something I wanted, and I did. Now you're changing your mind?"

"No…I just…" Catherine took a deep breath. "I don't understand how we can go from you being with Sara, to you wanting me."

"I've always wanted you."

She blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I've always wanted you. For years. I never made a secret of it."

Her eyes widened. "Never made a secret of it? To who? Marcel Marceau?"

Gil frowned. "Catherine, I just kissed you. There's no need to be insulting."

She made an exasperated noise. "My god, I could strangle you right now."

"I think we better sit down. I'm very confused."

Catherine watched as he sat on his couch. "Gil? How long have we known each other?"

"In days, months or years?"

She glared at him. "I'm serious."

"So am I." Gil stared straight back at her. "23 years, 4 months and 9 days."

Her mouth dropped.

"Now will you please come and sit down so I can try and understand the many different directions your beautiful mind is going in?"

She paused for a moment, her mind getting around his certainty of time. "I…" Her hand reached out and punched him on the shoulder. "What the hell is the matter with you? Everytime I've needed you in the past few years, where have you been? Sleeping with Sara?"

Gil rubbed his shoulder. "Hitting me is hardly going to help."

Her eyes stared darkly at him. "You'd be surprised."

"And what do you mean you needed my help? You never seemed to. I was always the last to find out about any of your problems. It was always someone else you went to. Another man, another CSI. It seemed like you didn't want me anymore."

"Gil, I've always needed you. Why do you think it hurt so much when I found out with Sara? I thought you wanted someone younger, more like you."

"Sara needed me. She seemed to want me. If I couldn't have you…"

Catherine bit her lip. "And now?"

His hand reached out, resting on her cheek. "Now I think I need someone who completes me rather than someone who is exactly like me."

"Are you sure? We're very different."

Gil nodded. "True. But on a lot of points, we're very similar. Besides, I think our differences are what make us fit together so well. We could hardly have stayed friends all these years without them."

"So where do we go from here?"

"I would really like to kiss you again."

Catherine smiled at him. "I'd really like you to kiss me again too."

He bent down and took her lips in a long, hot kiss. Catherine moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back with equal passion. Gently, he pulled back, his fingers tracing her cheek.

"I want to take you out to dinner. Just you and me. We have a lot to catch up on."

"I like the sound of that."

As they walked to the front door, Gil's arm around her shoulders and her head resting against him, Hank whined a little.

Catherine turned around to face him and grinned. "It's okay, Hank. I'll bring you back a doggy bag. As long as you keep my little secret."

Hank woofed his approval. Gil turned to Catherine.

"What little secret?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "Never you mind."

FINIS


End file.
